A trozos, de golpe y a la vez
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Bellatrix está loca, pero eso ya lo sabían de antes.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **A TROZOS, DE GOLPE Y A LA VEZ**

* * *

 **AHORA**

Se esconde entre las sombras y evita mirar al frente, elude su propio reflejo en los aparadores de las tiendas y, entre sus dientes podridos y su lengua seca, se escapa una Imperdonable que causa risas (a los que importan) y llantos (a los que deben morir).

Él deja ir una carcajada, de esas rotas que no son ni la mitad de lo que solían hacer, y la saliva se le escurre por el mentón a causa del esfuerzo. Su hermano se la limpia con un dedo, acariciando la piel hasta los labios y él reprime las ganas de morderlo y sentir la piel ceder bajo sus labios.

—Rabastan, —le llama Bella. Usa esa voz casi dulzona (nunca ha sabido llegar a dulce) que le provoca arritmias y él le mira los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa roja y piensa en que le dejaría encantado el mundo a sus pies para que lo pisoteara, si eso significase que la puede volver a ver sonreír una vez más.

(Siempre una vez más)

Se da cuenta del dedo de su hermano dentro de su boca y de la sangre en su lengua y lame y succiona hasta que ese brillo loco que tanto le gusta a Bella adornan los ojos de Rodolphus. Y Rabastan no sabe si son lagrimas o si es emoción o si es, sencillamente, esa lujuria que habían compartido tantas veces antes de que Azkaban les quitará todo y nublase sus juicios.

 **ANTES**

Bella le daba besos en la frente que le dejaba la marca del pintalabios, rojo y brillante, una marca de propiedad que le revolvía el estómago y le hacía pensar que un nido de mariposas acababa de despertar en su vientre y que hacía que los colores se le subieran a la cara y le pintaban un sonrojo que provocaba las carcajadas delicadas de Rodolphus cosquilleando en su oreja.

Bella reía también. Le contaba cuentos para que se durmiese y anécdotas sobre su familia y le decía lo mucho que quería a sus hermanas, a sus tíos, a sus primos, y que ella los protegería a todos, porque Sirius tenía alma de rebelde y llegaría más lejos que nadie, porque Narcissa era la más guapa de todas las chicas que se haya visto nunca, porque Andrómeda era su preferida y era lista y fuerte y Bella quería ser como ella y quería que Rabastan creciera para ser como ella (fuerte y listo y prácticamente invencible) y porque Regulus era el niño más tranquilo que hubiera nacido nunca en toda la historia de la humanidad y era bueno y era amable y Bella los quería a todos y lo quería a él, Rabastan, porque él también era familia.

Rabastan se la creía, con los dedos largos y suaves de su hermano mayor entre mechones despeinados de su cabello, acariciándolo, y esa mueca que imitaba una sonrisa en su nuca, poniéndole los pelos de punta y haciendo que un escalofrío (uno caliente, uno que acaba silencioso en la garganta y que le hace toser de vergüenza) le recorriera el cuerpo de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

 **AHORA**

Una calamidad en forma de mujer o un monstruo que casi parece humano. Un esperpento que a ratos parece vivo o una quimera que nadie esperaba que viviera.

Está loca.

Enamorada, obsesionada.

La ropa negra le aprieta las carnes que solían ser curvas pronunciadas en las que los ojos de muchos hombres (y mujeres) se perdían y que solían ser uno de los orgullos de Bella. Rabastan le mira la piel blanca casi traslúcida (que solía estar más tocada por el sol y por la libertad), los dedos huesudos (que solían ser rellenos y elegantes) y el cabello negro recogido en un moño (que antes dejaba caer unos cuantos rizos sueltos que le envolvían la cara y que eran como las olas de la playa a la que fue una vez con su hermano).

Alguien grita.

Las manos de Rabastan están manchadas de sangre que no es suya y, encima de sus cabezas, las nubes se revuelven grises, amenazando tormenta. Bella ríe y se carcajea y, cruel, juega con un medio muerto que suplica y llora y pide piedad y ayuda y socorro a turnos.

Alguien grita y se ríe y se burla de un medio vivo que gime y ruega e implora perdón, con los brazos sin manos hacia el cielo y los ojos ciegos siguiendo ojos que no ven.

Alguien grita y Rabastan se da cuenta de que esta vez, ha sido él.

 **ANTES**

Rodolphus quería comérselo a besos y a Rabastan le daba miedo porque cuando Rodolphus lo decía, no lo decía con el mismo significado que lo decían los demás. Rodolphus quería comérselo y volverlo suyo. Quería besarlo hasta morir o hasta matarlo; morir besando, matar besando, le daba igual cuantos besos o quién se muriese, mientras fueran besos y fueran con su hermano.

Rodolphus le quería. Le quería tanto que a Rabastan le daba miedo. Le quería más que a nadie y diferente que a todos los demás y se lo decía: más que a Bella y más que a sus padres y que a sus primos y que a sus amigos. Quería que estuviesen juntos para siempre y que Rabastan fuera más de él que de nadie, que fuera suyo, que solo pensase en él.

 **AHORA**

Perturbada, demente, desequilibrada.

Como una puta cabra.

Canta canciones infantiles de las que no cantaba ni cuando era niña: algo de un puente que se derrumba, de un rey con palabras sabias al que nadie escucha y algo sobre un cinco de noviembre que nadie debe olvidar. Canta y juega y se divierte y a Rabastan se le encoge el corazón y se le rompe en mil pedazos que se vuelven a juntar con un hechizo de esos que parecen olvidados en el tiempo, pero que siempre vuelven y que nunca perecerán. Un hechizo de esos que se convocan sin palabras y sin gestos, un hechizo de esos que tienen mil nombres y que a veces parece no tener ninguno y que Rabastan siempre ha sabido reconocer con una palabra:

Amor.

 **ANTES**

Bella no le dijo nunca nada a nadie. No contó como el hombre que iba a ser su marido le abría las piernas a su hermano pequeño y se hundía en él, con susurros que rozaban lo cariñoso y besos desperdigados que se perdían entre ambos cuerpos y los dos (Rodolphus y él) hacían y decían lo que nunca harían y dirían con ella.

El amor de Bella era diferente (especial, diría ella): se parecía más a la obsesión que a ese amor del que hablan los cuentos de hadas. El amor de Bella era un amor de locos: fuerte e intenso y de los que te controlan el alma y el cuerpo y que lo mueven por ti cuando tú no sabes hacia dónde ir.

Y Rabastan comprendió, con las manos de su hermano rodeándole la espalda en un abrazo ardiente y los labios quemándole la piel del cuello, que él quería a Bella como su hermano lo quería a él, como ella quería a otro hombre.

Y que la querría para siempre.

Y que la querría siempre igual de mal.


End file.
